xerakhanfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakaina
Lamia are semihumanoid snake-like species with the lower body similar to that of a snake and the upper body similar to that of a human. History Twyrology Drakaina are avid farmers and sailors but are also well known for their pottery. Traditional Drakaina pottery is among the most exquisite and expensive earthenware to be found in all of known Xerakhan. It is said that each piece tells a story, and this is a lot more literal than one might expect, in that embossed around the dishes is a tale told in pictographic sequence. Such tales are also found embossed along flatware of Drakaina make, though these tales are typically shorter and poetic in nature. Appearance Scales Drakaina have three types of scales, the softer, smoother scales of the underbelly; the rough, rigid scales of the crest; and the sturdy, solid scales covering the majority of their body. Crest scales are fairly common, but Drakaina lacking them is not uncommon either, those with Crest Scales typically bear them atop the head, along the spine, or on the shoulders, elbows, brow, or the bridge of the nose. Crest scales occasionally grow longer and horn-like and this is typically seen as a trait of power or prominence of being. While Crest scales will often be of similar color and pattern to the surrounding scales, they are typically darker and duller. Body scales are in between Crest and Belly scales in terms of flexibility, density, and hardness. They also have the widest variety of color and pattern and are usually the brightest and most colorful scales. Belly scales are soft, flexible, and far smoother than other scales. More often than not, belly scales are smooth enough to be mistaken as skin to all but the most discerning eyes. Belly scales are typically lighter than other scales, and more often than not, a different color than that of the rest of the body as well. Pattern Skin Feathers While not common, it is not unheard of for Drakaina to grow feathers, often atop the head, along the spine, or on the shoulders, elbows, or brow. The feathers are usually of similar color and pattern to the surrounding scales. Forms * Gorgons, in addition to the half-snake/half-human appearance, have snake-like tendrils for hair, it is said that one look from them can turn you to stone, to that I have to say, they're not that ugly, some of them are actually kind of cute. Gorgons start with Wind Defense, Wind Resistance, Fire Defense, Earth Affinity, and Natural Defense as well as Frost Yielding and Light Yielding. * Lamias . Lamias start with Wind Defense, Wind Resistance, Fire Defense, Razor Talon, and Martial Buff as well as Frost Yielding and Frost Weakness * Nagas start with Wind Defense, Wind Resistance, Fire Defense, Toxin, and Water Defense as well as Frost Yielding and Wind Yielding. Feats Flaws Skills Disease Here is a list of each of the diseases the subrace is susceptible to, as well as how each one affects the subrace. Haemophagia Lycanthropy Necrophagia Tactus Illustris Tactus Tenebris Therianthropy Category:Ophis Category:Race